


(Не)нормальность

by LeiaSirina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Souled Vampire(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaSirina/pseuds/LeiaSirina
Summary: Всю свою жизнь Баффи Саммерс стремилась быть хорошей девочкой. Или, по крайней мере, таковой казаться. Но что делать, если нормальность окончательно превратилась в призрак, которому суждено погибнуть с первыми лучами солнца? А предназначения ведь никто не отменял...





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пробую себя в новом фэндоме, ибо уж слишком мне в душу запали герои. Изначально планировала написать драббл, но мой внутренний Толстой оказался сильнее. Так что пока это мини, а там... кто его знает. Но сразу оговорюсь, что очень частого выхода глав ждать не стоит. Все мои работы движутся медленно, но верно.
> 
> Отдельные моменты фика буду постепенно комментировать в своем блоге, оставляя ссылки на соответствующие посты под главами.
> 
> Работа также опубликована в моем профиле на фикбуке.

Аромат у городов всегда разный, но его полутона ложатся на три неизменные ноты сердца. Смог, пыль и кровь. Они есть абсолютно везде — меняется лишь соотношение и насыщенность звучания. Вот и сейчас к сладкой духоте цветочного магазина приплетается тот самый манящий запах живого металла.

Над дверью жалобным звоном вздрагивает гроздь колокольчиков. Молоденькая продавщица тут же откладывает глянцевый журнал и осторожно встает со стула. Во всех ее движениях чувствуется определенная скованность. Не ускользает от внимания и то, как обеспокоенно она осматривает свою юбку в импровизированном зеркале витрины. Для нее сейчас главным, фундаментальным вопросом является наличие или отсутствие пятен на светлом дениме.

Девушка не может и предположить, что в этом конкретном случае зашедший за цветами клиент понял все еще до первого взгляда. Так что вполне уверенная в том, что окутанная мраком предрассудков общества тайна осталась при ней, продавщица стремительно приступает к исполнению обязанностей.

— Могу я вам чем-то помочь, сэр? — Окликает она юношу, изучающего ряды вазонов.

— Буду признателен, мисс. Мне нужен букет. Что-то классическое.

Ведь совершенно обычные свидания редко когда обходятся без цветов. И раз Баффи так отчаянно нужна подобная иллюзия — то почему бы и нет. Сам Энджел как никто иной понимал, насколько легче порой становится от коротких часов забытья. Не удивительно, что его юная возлюбленная стремится хоть иногда сбросить бремя навязанного судьбой долга и почувствовать себя обычной девушкой.

— Быть может, розы?

— Подойдет. Только не алые, — ведь с подобными цветами слишком тесно сплетаются иные ассоциации. Когда-то двенадцать кроваво-красных роз были едва ли не его визитной карточкой, сообщавшей очередной жертве, что процесс сотворения шедевра подходит к своему завершению. Что скоро мучения завершатся, а жизнь обретет новые краски. — Белые. В остальном — на ваш вкус.

Продавщица кивает, проходит к крайнему вазону, отточенными движениями стряхивает воду со стеблей, а затем оборачивает цветы в пленку, закрепляя ее лентой. После этого она на пару мгновений замирает, критичным взглядом окидывая свою работу, и, будто озаренная, добавляет в букет несколько веточек розмарина.

— С вас тринадцать долларов.

— Благодарю, сдачи не надо.

На стойку ложатся две ровные, хрустящие купюры. Девушка, с тенью улыбки приняв чаевые, возвращается к недочитанной статье о поиске своего стиля. А Энджел, осторожно сжимая стебли рукой, вновь уходит в ночной полумрак. На душе у него отчего-то неспокойно. Хотя для любого жителя Саннидейла, знающего истинное лицо этого городка, подобное состояние не представляет собой ничего странного. Жизнь у врат Ада учит осторожности и бдительности. А своей интуиции вампир привык доверять. Так что, не пытаясь анализировать ее природу, Энджел просто ускоряет шаг.

***

В пятнадцать лет Баффи искренне верила, что мир большей частью справедлив, и что хорошие, правильные девочки застрахованы от неприятных историй. А этот год старательно и с примерами убеждал ее в ложности подобного взгляда на реальность. Развод родителей. Смерть Наблюдателя. Сожженная в прах репутация. Жизнь в новом городе, с чистого листа — жизнь, в которой не должно было быть места странностям. Тогда, быть может, все и начало бы потихоньку налаживаться. Но, как бы она не старалась избавиться от проклятого предназначения, оно все равно продолжало влиять на реальность, с каждым днем все дальше отталкивая ее от социума и повышая градус ответственности. Взамен при этом шли одни только проблемы.

Разумеется, от них хотелось сбежать. И сейчас, подкрашивая губы в чуть трясущемся автобусе, Баффи вновь чувствовала себя практически нормальной девушкой. Подрагивающее отражение в оконном стекле становилось немым подтверждением этому. Ну разве может эта милая блондинка быть замешана в чем-то противоестественном? Сегодня даже топорщащийся в кармане кол не портил всей картины — он покоился где-то на дне небольшой, совершенно непрактичной сумочки, оставшейся еще со времен прошлой жизни, когда еще не было никакой необходимости таскать с собой целый арсенал.

Взламывать двери Баффи тогда тоже не приходилось — соответственно, отмычек в клатче не нашлось. Пришлось пустить в ход классическое сочетание «заколка и физическая сила». Вздрагивая от каждого шороха вечерней улицы, она несколько минут боролась с навесным замком на двери ледового дворца. Наконец, тот сдался, впустив девушку внутрь здания. Все еще боязливо оглядываясь по сторонам, она в закатной полутьме нашарила рубильник и включила свет. Гирлянда электрических лампочек вспыхнула по периметру катка и сразу развеяла мистически-опасную ауру безлюдного помещения.

Дело оставалось лишь за коньками — ее прежние оказались безнадежно малы. Но на стеллаже возле стойки рецепции практически сразу нашлась подходящая пара. Присев на лавочку, Баффи зашнуровала их, и, чуть волнуясь, ступила на каток.

Сперва девушка небезосновательно опасалась, что прежде любимая стихия не примет ее обратно после столь долгого перерыва. Но спустя несколько кругов коньки вновь стали ощущаться частью собственного тела. С этой свободой вернулось и давно забытое чувство безопасности. Все беды этого мира сейчас остались где-то там, среди колизея пустующих трибун. И пока их голоса надежно заглушала музыка льда, крошащегося под острыми лезвиями.

Конечно, к утру вернется вечная бдительность, а серебряный крест вновь займет свое законное место. Но сейчас ничего этого нет, как нет и Истребительницы. Есть только шестнадцатилетняя Баффи Саммерс — в красивом, но чуть более легком, чем следовало, наряде. И это не страшно, ведь прохлада, поднимающаяся от катка, мигом теряется в тепле разогретого тела и сладости предвкушения. Ведь можно же иногда позволить себе столь невинный самообман?

Более того, это просто необходимо. Даже Джайлз в последнее время не препятствует подобным вечерам разрядки. Обычная школьница-подросток, ожидающая своего парня — что может быть безопаснее и нормальнее, если забыть ряд нюансов? А демоны подождут. Сегодня вечером для нее существует только один вампир. Который, кстати, где-то задерживается.

Ни о каком точном времени они не договаривались, но Баффи хорошо знает, что в таких случаях Энджел приходит незадолго после заката. А сегодня она сама несколько поспешила, желая убедиться в том, что сможет твердо стоять на льду во время этого необычного свидания. Ведь, чего греха таить, ей очень хотелось показать себя с необычной стороны. Фигурное катание позволяло сделать это, не прибегая к уловкам вроде дешевого маскарада.

Пока мысли текут полноводной, спокойной рекой, Баффи по-настоящему сосредоточена на движениях. Ведь одно дело — просто скользить по катку. Совсем иное — пытаться выполнять элементы. Когда-то отточенные до автоматизма, сейчас они так и норовят распасться от малейшей потери контроля, низвергнув ее из прыжка на матовый лед. Но настойчивость и практика заставляют тело понемногу вспоминать красивые пируэты. Раз за разом все лучше срабатывает мышечная память, и движения постепенно приобретают необходимую плавность.

Когда очередной винт наконец-то вышел как надо, Баффи попыталась сделать прыжок с разворотом. Но тут равновесия подвело ее — правая нога поехала, и, сгруппировавшись, девушка проскользила по льду до самого бортика. Даже несмотря на эту неудачу с губ девушки не исчезла улыбка. Она отвела с лица прядь волос и попыталась встать. Но в тот же миг заметив шевельнувшуюся рядом тень, Баффи не успела ничего сообразить, когда ее резко подняли вверх.

Элегантно повязанный шарф неожиданно превратился в удавку. Ткань впилась в горло с такой силой, что перед глазами все поплыло хороводом лихорадочных огней. Попытка отчаянного сопротивления ничего не дала — нападавший оказался неожиданно силен. Свою роль сыграл и способ атаки. С каким-то пассивным ужасом в ускользающем сознании мелькнула мысль о том, что на этот раз все действительно кончено. А дальше была лишь горячая темнота…

***

Опасность. Энджел ясно почувствовал ее, как только переступил порог черного хода. Бесчувственная Баффи. Склонившийся над нею мужчина. Тусклый отблеск света на стали клинка. Дальше в дело вступили инстинкты и рефлексы. Букет полетел нападавшему прямо в лицо. Рука схватилась за лезвие в попытке отвести его подальше от горла девушки. Но убийца не собирался сдаваться — и надо было признать, что перевес в силе оказался на его стороне. Металл уже обагрился кровью, но положение оружия практически не изменилось.

В пылу схватки никто не заметил, что несколько темных капель успело упасть не только на шею, но и на приоткрытые губы Баффи.

Уже понимая, что обычными методами проблему не решить, Энджел пустил в ход наиболее простое, но табуированное оружие. Клыки легко вошли в плоть — казалось, подобного варианта наемник просто не ожидал. Кровь. Свежая и теплая. Почти что человеческая, хотя и не лучшего сорта. Но тут уж все равно. Главное — это гарантированно нейтрализует противника, ведь любое сопротивление во время укуса вампира априори невозможно.

Через несколько минут труп нападавшего уже лежал на льду. Энджел, быстро избавившись от кровавого дурмана, склонился над Баффи. Ощущение жуткого дежавю заполнило все его сознание. Что будет, если она мертва? Притом мертва по его вине… Но легкая пульсация на запястье все же прощупалась. Пальцы левой руки все еще плохо слушались, когда он пытался ослабить и снять шарф, передавивший шею девушки. Когда тот наконец сдался, Энджел наскоро намотал его вокруг кровоточащего пореза. Собственная рана мало беспокоила вампира — через несколько дней от нее не останется и следа.

Но что делать с Баффи? В сознание она все еще не пришла, и Энджел перво-наперво перенес ее на скамейку. Под рукой не было ни воды, ни нашатырного спирта. Но после нескольких хлопков по щекам девушка понемногу стала приходить в себя — безусловно, свою роль тут сыграли и особенности организма Истребительницы. Она приоткрыла глаза, на миг дернулась всем телом, увидев над собой вампира, а затем вновь расслабилась, узнав его.

— Лежи спокойно. Я отнесу тебя в больницу.

— Все уже в порядке. Просто слабость… Кто это был? — Взглядом Баффи указала на труп наемника. — И что с твоей рукой?

— Понятия не имею, но он был действительно опасен, — Энджел заметил на пальце поверженного убийцы какой-то перстень. Перешагнув через окровавленные розы, он подошел ближе и снял печатку. Значение изображенных на ней символов вспомнилось в ту же секунду. — Орден Тарака. Надо убираться отсюда. Ты в большой опасности.

Баффи за это время успела сесть и избавиться от коньков. Но попытка встать чуть было не обернулась падением. Заметив это, Энджел без труда поднял девушку на руки.

— Не надо в больницу, — тихо попросила она. — Лучше в школу. Джайлз должен об этом узнать…

С трудом вернувшись к человеческому обличью, Энджел направился к автобусной остановке. В каждом случайном прохожем ему теперь мерещилась потенциальная опасность. Баффи вновь замолчала, прижавшись щекой к груди. Она изо всех сил старалась бороться со странной слабостью, но организм настаивал на том, что ему жизненно необходим отдых. С другой стороны — не факт, что ей не придется еще раз драться сегодня ночью. Так что позволить себе заснуть Истребительница не могла. Всю дорогу она оставалась в полумедитативном состоянии. Сама Баффи полагала, что в случае нападения сумеет быстро включиться в игру. В обычное время ее выносливость подобное вполне позволяла. Но сейчас, сама того не ведая, девушка переоценивала свои силы.

К счастью, осознать свою ошибку ей не пришлось — в ту ночь никто больше не рискнул напасть на странную парочку. Джайлз без промедления впустил их в библиотеку и тут же засыпал Энджела вопросами, суть которых сводилась к попытке узнать, что случилось с Баффи и насколько это опасно.

— Все нормально, — попыталась было успокоить Наблюдателя девушка. Из своей позы она физически не могла заметить, что Энджел в то же время покачал головой.

— Я все им расскажу. А тебе надо отдохнуть. Тут найдется диван или что-то в этом роде?

На этот раз Баффи не стала спорить. Джайлз суетливо открыл дверь своего кабинета и убрал с небольшой софы стопку книг, параллельно уронив часть из них на пол.

— Мне посидеть с тобой? — Предложила Уиллоу, подходя ближе к подруге. За ее спиной в дверном проеме маячил Ксандр.

— Не стоит. Помоги лучше остальным. А обо мне не волнуйся, к утру буду как новенькая.

Наконец все ушли. Баффи, перевернувшись на бок, закрыла глаза. Кабинет куда-то утекал из темноты. Все более отдаленными и тихими становились голоса друзей, долетавшие из библиотеки. Сквозь тяжелый полусон-полубред Баффи слышала уже одно лишь гулкое эхо, изредка выбрасывающее отдельные слова. Но даже оно исчезло, когда между ее ног оказался белоснежный круп. Конь вскинул голову и понесся галопом сквозь непроглядную тьму. В последнюю секунду до неминуемого падения Истребительница успела схватиться руками за гриву и крепко сжать бока животного.

Брызги невидимых вод окатывали ее с ног до головы, чьи-то холодные руки до боли впивались в лодыжки, а бешеная скачка только набирала скорость. Вскоре небо отделилось от волн. Из-за горизонта медленно выкатывался алый, раскаленный солнечный диск. Конь несся прямо на него, и с каждой секундой все тяжелее становилось переносить жар сияния. Уже не вода, а кровь пенилась под копытами и застывала рубинами на белой шкуре. Баффи закрыла глаза, но и это не спасало от кошмара. Из последних сил она держалась на спине животного. Страх превратил ее руки в камень, но даже это не мешало гриве выскальзывать из-под пальцев.

На уровне подсознания девушка знала, что падение приведет к чему-то необратимому. Но сколько еще она выдержит? Да и закончится ли это хоть когда-то? Разве не проще будет признать свое поражение — и уж будь что будет? Девушка гнала от себя подобные мысли, смутно осознавая их чужеродность, но они продолжали наступать, словно воды пучины. Борьба вышла на новый фронт. Но неожиданно к музыке моря, ветра и искушающих голосов приплелся раскат абсолютно чужеродного звона. Он нарастал, и вместе с тем весь странный мир постепенно терял краски и правдоподобность.

Вскоре перед взглядом Баффи уже был вполне обычный потолок. Широко раскрытыми глазами она смотрела на паутинку трещин на побелке, пытаясь восстановить картину реальности из осколков. Спустя несколько тягуче-долгих секунд девушка поняла, где она сейчас находится. Стенные часы еще раз подтвердили, что разбудил ее школьный звонок. А первым уроком, как на зло, контрольная по литературе. Вскочив на ноги, Истребительница схватила со стола первую попавшуюся ручку и выбежала в библиотеку, на ходу приглаживая волосы рукой.

Ксандр, Уиллоу и Джайлз обнаружились в читальном зале. Все они мирно спали в окружении открытых книг.

— Ребята, подъем! Опоздаем — мисс Мюллер нас убьет.

Вбежав в кабинет под аккомпанемент второго звонка и неодобрительный взгляд учительницы, троица быстро заняла свободные места. Пока друзья пытались перевести дыхание, Баффи уже просматривала карточку с вопросами, в который раз убеждаясь в том, что избранность крайне негативно сказывается на учебе. А что поделать, если литература оба раза в неделю первыми уроками, и после очередного патрулирования сил хватает лишь поддержание сидячего положения и открытых глаз?

Кармилла… Господи, а из какого ты вообще произведения?

Кто тут дальше? Дракула? О, хоть что-то знакомое. Трагедия Люси Вестенра? Ладно, была не была, доверимся интуиции…

Последние два слова стали для Баффи девизом на весь день. За окнами моросил дождь, учителя зверствовали, будто сговорившись — но мысли о вчерашнем происшествии все равно лезли в голову с настойчивостью тарана. Нормально поговорить с Джайлзом удалось только после уроков — да и то, форменным образом сбежав с ярмарки вакансий.

Устроившись на ступенях лестницы, ведущей на второй ярус библиотеки, Истребительница устало слушала лекцию об Ордене Тарака. С каждым следующим фактом в ее сознании все менее значимыми становились будничные проблемы. Разве можно сравнить перспективу неуда по истории с двумя безжалостными убийцами, единственная цель которых — принести твою голову заказчику?

— И что мы будем с этим делать? — С надеждой на то, что сейчас Наблюдатель перейдет к более оптимистичной части рассказа, спросила Баффи. — Может, есть какой-то способ нейтрализовать их без прямого сражения? Или подстроить все так, чтобы преимущество было на моей стороне?

— Проблема в том, что убийцы Ордена отлично маскируются. Их не отличить от обычных людей, пока они не нападут. И конкретных слабостей, как у вампиров, у них нет.

— Значит, мне надо быть начеку и обзавестись серьезным оружием. Джайлз, у тебя в арсенале найдется что-то огнестрельное? Хороший пистолет сейчас будет полезнее кола.

— Я подыщу что-то, когда вернусь с педсовета. Уиллоу, проследи пока, чтобы Баффи изучила всю найденную нами литературу. Нельзя забывать о том, что в руках вампиров оказались гримуар и крест Дю Лака. Мне кажется, между всем этим есть связь.

Вздохнув, Истребительница обвела взглядом гору книг, из которых торчали закладки. Но на этот раз покопаться в теории было действительно необходимо, поэтому она покорно придвинула к себе первый из томов.

— Ой, а ты ведь сегодня ничего не ела! — Вскоре спохватилась Уиллоу, вспомнив, что на большой перемене подруга вместо обеда сдавала устный зачет преподавателю истории. — Я сбегаю за перекусом. Чего тебе взять?

— Аппетита особо нет, так что выбирай сама. Хотя… Закажи мне бургер. Только попроси не зажаривать котлету до состояния угля.

Дверь библиотеки открылась через несколько минут. Слишком быстро, да и шаги совершенно незнакомы. Сперва Баффи подумала, что это просто ученица, зашедшая за книгой или консультацией. Но слишком уж необычной оказалась внешность гостьи — такую волей-неволей запомнишь даже после случайного взгляда. А вместе с тем Истребительница была более чем уверена, что темнокожую красавицу она раньше в школе не видела.

— Мистера Джайлза пока нет, — попыталась сыграть роль любезной хозяйки она. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Гостья не сумела скрыть своего удивления. В ее глазах, за миг до этого таких спокойных, вспыхнул нехороший огонек.

— А что случилось? — С с сильным акцентом произнесла она, подходя ближе. — Мне было назначено консультацию.

Баффи вовремя заметила, что правая рука девушки как-то странно заведена за спину, и успела увернуться от кола, который влетел в стеллаж за ее спиной.


	2. Chapter 2

Драка завязалась быстро. Несмотря на странное начало боя, Истребительница была уверена, что противостоит Ягуару — об этой убийце она уже успела прочесть в классификации Ордена.  
  
Практически все сходилось. Быстрый стиль. Стремительные атаки. Необычное оружие. И великолепные физические показатели.  
  
Что делать? Что, черт возьми, делать? Этот вопрос вторым пульсом бился в висках в такт ударам. Пока Баффи успешно отражала атаки. Но на глухой обороне сражение не выиграть. Лезть в арсенал слишком опасно, а врукопашную такую противницу не устранить. Эх, извините, мистер Джайлз. С этой мыслью Истребительница перескочила через перила, оказавшись на втором ярусе. Она отлично ориентировалась в лабиринте библиотеки. Пожалуй, сейчас это было ее единственным преимуществом.  
  
— Я ожидала от тебя большего! — С напускной беззаботностью протянула Истребительница, занимая необходимую позицию. — Надеюсь, ты позаботилась о гробе?  
  
— Тебе не победить! Не я, так следующая убьет тебя!  
  
Но укол все равно подействовал. Через миг девушка оказалась рядом и пошла в атаку, игнорируя преграду в виде невысокого шкафа. Зря. Баффи со всех сил толкнула его ногой. Тяжелый секретер, жалобно звякнув ящичками, полетел в противницу, впечатав ее спиной в этажерку. С громким стуком с полок посыпались фолианты.  
  
В один прыжок Истребительница оказалась над нападавшей. Борьба на полу была недолгой. Баффи предала сил какая-то странная, абсолютно новая ярость. Она была подобна второму дыханию, открывшемуся, когда из царапин на руках противницы засочились первые капли крови. Времени на анализ этого не было. Один точный удар — и кол пронзил грудную клетку противницы.  
  
Да уж, вампиры в этом плане лучше. После их смерти разве что пол подмести надо. А что делать с полноценным трупом? Вопрос был действительно серьезным и требовал немедленных действий. Истребительница понимала это. Ровно до той секунды, пока вновь не взглянула на свою жертву. Кровь. Вот что по-настоящему важно.  
  
Мысли казались одновременно очень чужеродными и неимоверно естественными. Что может быть проще и правильнее? Желудок свело судорогой — только теперь Баффи поняла, насколько на самом деле голодна. Все так и манило вновь опуститься на колени и прижаться губами к центру алого цветка, распускающегося на груди поверженной противницы. Ей же уже точно все равно…  
  
Другая часть сознания отчаянно сопротивлялась этому странному желанию. Шок. Последствия одного из ударов головой об пол. Экстремально пониженный уровень гемоглобина. Какое-то темное проклятие… Разум отчаянно выуживал из закоулков памяти любые возможные объяснения, упорно игнорируя наиболее очевидный вариант.  
  
Хлопнула дверь, и спустя пару мгновений воздух библиотеки разрезал крик. Уиллоу застыла на месте — живое воплощение шока. Пластиковые контейнеры с едой разлетелись по полу. Баффи, вскочив на ноги, сделала пару шагов к подруге. Затем резко остановилась, заметив, что та начала пятиться.  
  
— Что такое? Вилл, не бойся, она уже мертва.  
  
— Баффи… Ты…  
  
— Со мной все в полном порядке. Я даже не ранена.  
  
Двери библиотеки стремительно распахнулись во второй раз. Баффи инстинктивно дернулась, пытаясь заслонить труп от ненужных свидетелей, но через мгновение чуть расслабилась, узнав гостью.  
  
— Мисс Келиндер, у нас все под контролем. Джайлз ведь говорил вам об Ордене?  
  
— Господи…  
  
— Да что с вами всеми такое? — В голосе Баффи уже не осталось напускного спокойствия. Тут ее взгляд упал на дверцу шкафа. Стекло, расположенное прямо напротив нее, не имело в себе и намека на отражение.  
  
Дженни выскочила в коридор, перед этим всунув в руку Уиллоу небольшое распятие. Та, покосившись на замершую в ступоре подругу, спорить не стала. Инстинкт, привитый ей в свое время самой Баффи, отчаянно кричал, что отсюда пора делать ноги. По крайней мере, до выяснения обстоятельств. Но слабый голос надежды заставлял остаться. Тем более, подруга уже вернулась к своему естественному облику, а во всем ее поведении не было и намека на угрозу.  
  
— Вилл? — Тихо произнесла Истребительница спустя несколько бесконечно-долгих мгновений. — Сбегай за Джайлзом.  
  
— Сию минуту! Ты пока никуда не уходи, хорошо?  
  
Уиллоу была уверена, что мисс Келиндер уже сообщила Джайлзу о произошедшем. Но, к ее удивлению, Руперт все еще сидел на педсовете. И выглядел он совершенно не как человек, которому только что сообщили столь жуткую новость. Отойдя от щелки в жалюзи, Розенберг несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь перевести дыхание, а затем решительно постучала в дверь и дернула ее на себя.  
  
— Простите. Кто-то устроил погром в библиотеке, — протараторила она, игнорируя шокировано-недовольные взгляды учителей. — Мистер Джайлз, не могли бы вы…  
  
— Я спущусь через пару минут.  
  
— А пока покиньте помещение, мисс, — убийственным тоном процедил директор.  
  
Уиллоу ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Ждать под дверью было бы бессмысленно. Да и оставлять Баффи без присмотра надолго не хотелось. Практически кубарем скатившись по лестнице, девушка вернулась обратно в библиотеку. К ее облегчению, подруга все еще была там. Она сидела на ступеньках и крутила в руках карманное зеркальце.  
  
— Ничего не понимаю…  
  
— Скоро мы во всем разберемся, — стараясь утопить дрожь в ласковых интонациях, пообещала Уиллоу. Она подошла ближе и опустилась рядом с Баффи, пытаясь приобнять ее. Та отшатнулась.  
  
— А до этого момента лучше будет ко мне не прикасаться.  
  
Спорить с этим было бы глупо. Розенберг всегда считала анализ фактов своей сильной стороной. И сейчас все они шли на пользу одной крайне не обнадеживающей версии. Наверняка и сама Баффи это понимает… Но где так задерживается мистер Джайлз? И куда исчезла мисс Келиндер? Уиллоу не без оснований полагала, что Дженни тоже в какой-то мере часть их команды. Так что в такой ситуации она могла бы и помочь — если не колдовством, то хоть базовыми психологическими навыками. Учителей же наверняка обучают алгоритмам действий в непредвиденных ситуациях…  
  
Судя по наручным часам, за которыми Вилл следила, практически не отрываясь, Джайлз пришел в библиотеку через десять с минут с небольшим. И, судя по внешнему виду, он был лишь слегка взволнован. А когда после беглого осмотра своих владений не заметил никакого апокалипсиса, то и вовсе взял себя в руки. Подойдя ближе к ученицам, он спросил:  
  
— И что тут на самом деле произошло?  
  
— У нас проблемы, — лаконично ответила Баффи, прежде чем Вилл успела открыть рот.  
  
— Глобальнее Ордена и твоей учебы?  
  
— Намного. Я сама толком ничего не понимаю… Но если говорить фактами — в вашем кабинете сейчас лежит труп очередного наемника. А я почему-то перестала отражаться в зеркалах и испытываю крайне странные ощущения при виде крови. Отчего это может быть?  
  
Осознав услышанное, Джайлз тяжело рухнул на стул. Никакое спокойствие в голосе его подопечной не могло нивелировать жуткого смысла сказанного.  
  
— Ты… Ты ведь сама знаешь, на что это похоже.  
  
— Вариант с вампирством наиболее очевиден, но он не подходит, — отрезала Баффи. — Думаю, я бы точно заметила, если бы меня укусили, а затем напоили кровью. Ну, и в этом случае мы бы с вами сейчас вряд ли так спокойно разговаривали. Может, это какое-то проклятие?  
  
— Если и так, то я ни о чем подобном никогда не слышал, — усердно полируя очки платком, ответил Джайлз. — А как долго ты вчера была без сознания?  
  
— Несколько минут, не более. И никаких открытых ран.  
  
— А сколько времени может пройти между частями обращения, чтобы оно сработало? — Собравшись с силами, спросила Уиллоу. Эта гипотеза уже успела оформиться в ее сознании, и рано или поздно ее пришлось бы высказать. — Я хочу сказать, что Баффи ведь в прошлом году ведь кусал Мастер. А вчера ты была на грани смерти. Два из трех факторов…  
  
— И что с того? — Резко перебила подругу Истребительница. — Я прошлой ночью даже не дралась с вампирами, так откуда тогда…  
  
Девушка неожиданно запнулась, вспомнив возможный ответ на собственный вопрос. По лицам Джайлза и Вилл было понятно, что им в головы пришло то же самое. Окровавленный шарф на руке Энджела. И вполне высокая вероятность случайного контакта.  
  
Видя, что Баффи просто явно не собирается дальше отрицать очевидное, Джайлз ласково заговорил:  
  
— Послушай, главное — что ты осталась собой. Демон явно не смог захватить твою душу. А остальное… Конечно, ограничения существенные, но с ними можно жить. Попытайся увидеть светлые стороны — как бы странно это не звучало. В книгах были упоминания об обращенных Истребительницах. Говорилось, что их силы вырастали в несколько раз. Ну, в тех случаях это ничего хорошего миру не сулило…  
  
Он сам осознавал, что произносит совершенно не те вещи, которые могли бы успокоить его подопечную. Но и ложные надежды сеять было нельзя. А правда отчего-то звучала до жуткого неправильно.  
  
— Вас только это и волнует? То, смогу ли я выполнять этот чертов долг? Ах да, я же забыла, что моя жизнь ничего не значит!  
  
Баффи ощущала, что внутри нее с волной гнева вновь просыпается что-то неправильное и неконтролируемое. Бежать. Бежать куда подальше. Только бы не сорваться и не совершить ничего непоправимого!  
  


***

  
  
Вечерний Саннидейл был сыр, мрачен и практически безлюден. Дождь то успокаивался, то вновь опускался на землю облаком мелкой мороси. Баффи с трудом понимала, куда именно идет. О своей конечной цели она не знала вообще ничего. Желание было одно — сбежать куда подальше от всего мира. Одиночество. Сейчас оно просто необходимо: и как страховка, и как инструмент для самоанализа.  
  
Только вот мысли с каждой минутой начинали путаться все сильнее. Капля за каплей ее тело наполнялось странной слабостью, а разум — апатией. Вместе с тем мир вокруг необратимо менялся. Благодаря обострившимся органам чувств Баффи начинала воспринимать его иначе — более полно и глубоко. И эта сенсорная перегрузка тоже сбивала с толку.  
  
Как жить дальше? Как объяснить произошедшее маме, и стоит ли это вообще делать? Возможно, правильнее будет просто исчезнуть. Боль разовая, подобная резкому удару топором, явно милосерднее тихих мучений годами. Ведь если она найдет в себе силы сбежать, то у мамы появится шанс спустя какое-то время построить нормальную жизнь. И главное — она будет в безопасности, вдали от всяких демонов, нечисти и собственной проблемной дочери. Но как же сложно даже мысленно решиться на такое!  
  
С другой стороны — разве она сама уже не отделена от общества железобетонной стеной? Вампирство — так, последний штрих, вроде колючей проволоки под напряжением по периметру. Если начать относиться к истребительству как к призванию, а не как к работе, то все вообще неплохо сложится. Какое-то время надо будет перетерпеть и привыкнуть, зато потом станет легче защищать мир от зла. Ведь что там говорил Джайлз? Она вполне может принести немало пользы, если научится извлекать пользу из своих новых способностей.  
  
Только вот сама Баффи ничего подобного не хотела. В свое время ей насильно всунули кол в руки. Не спросив, желает ли она провести жизнь в риске и сражениях, не побеспокоившись даже о том, чтобы донести эту информацию до ее родителей. А теперь, из-за воистину дурацкого стечения обстоятельств, обрушился и ветхий мостик, до этого дня соединявший ее с нормальным миром. Впереди маячила лишь тьма и пугающая неопределенность.  
  
Родное, знакомое до последней могилы кладбище на этот раз стало для Баффи надежным убежищем. Забившись в угол склепа и уткнувшись лбом в колени, девушка пыталась хоть как-то разобраться в хаосе своих мыслей. Но постепенно они все глубже погружались в пучину океана слабости. Все это было похоже на сон с открытыми глазами. И чем дальше — тем условнее становился контроль над реальностью, временем и собственным телом. Она вполне могла бы просидеть в этом странном оцепенении до самого утра, если бы ее уединение не оказалось нарушено.  
  
Не только Истребительница обычно проводила свои ночи на кладбище. Для Энджела это тоже стало своеобразной привычкой. Подобные рейды приносили пользу, и, как следствие, определенное удовлетворение. В какой-то мере это было и искуплением старых грехов. Которые, впрочем, никогда не исчерпаются.  
  
Эта ночь выдалась достаточно спокойной. Судя по всему, вампиры были действительно сконцентрированы на более глобальной цели. Знать бы еще только, на какой…  
  
Информаторы, которых он на этот раз потряс от всей души, лишь подтвердили наиболее очевидную догадку. Разбор книг его небольшой библиотеки тоже ничем не порадовал. В случае с Орденом Тарака выхода было лишь два — или выстоять в сражениях с его членами, или умереть. Ситуацию ухудшало и то, что призвать их просто так, без веской на то нужды, не смог бы даже Мастер. А значит, Спайк действительно замыслил что-то, способное сильно изменить расклад в противостоянии тьмы и света.  
  
Об этом свидетельствовали и сны самого Энджела. Даже после возвращения души он продолжал в какой-то мере ощущать связь с обращенными по его вине. Конечно, теперь все смешивалось с обычными воспоминаниями, но отделить их было несложно. Сейчас, во время прогулки по кладбищу, вампир еще раз пытался проанализировать все то, что видел сегодня во сне. Единственной странностью, если не считать обилия моментов с присутствием Баффи, была Друзилла. Судя по всему, сейчас вампиресса находилась в состоянии возбужденного предвкушения, что резко контрастировало с ее обычной отчужденностью от мира. Возможно, Спайк нашел способ исцелить свою подружку. И если она вернется в былой мощи и жестокости — то проблем сразу прибавится.  
  
Решив, что стоит наведаться к Джайлзу и поделиться догадкой, Энджел начал выбираться из кладбищенского лабиринта. Теперь все его внимание было сосредоточено на происходящем вокруг. Практически у самых ворот он заметил, как в приоткрытую дверь склепа скользнула фигура в белом платье. Осторожно последовав за ней, вампир вскоре оказался возле щели, через которую открывался неплохой обзор на происходящее внутри усыпальницы. В первый миг он с трудом поверил своим глазам. Вид Баффи, с абсолютно отсутствующим выражением лица сидящей в полуметре от Друзиллы, был мягко говоря шокирующим. Мысль напрашивалась лишь одна — гипноз. А его, к счастью, не так уж сложно прервать.  
  
— Дрю, что ты тут забыла?  
  
Вампиресса обернулась. Бледная, похожая скорее на живой скелет, чем на себя прежнюю, с сияющими огнями безумия в глазах — сейчас она выглядела еще хуже, чем при их прошлой встрече. Но, несмотря на это, в ее голосе звучало практически детское счастье:  
  
— Я просто пришла помочь своей маленькой сестренке. Бросить ее совсем одну после такого… Слишком жестоко даже для тебя, Анджелас.  
  
Истребительница не спешила приходить в себя, хотя контакт уж точно должен был разорваться. А вот из-за саркофага стремительно выскочила в уличную тьму трехцветная кошка. Все мысли Энджела сейчас были заняты Баффи. Слова Дрю на этом фоне скользнули практически по периферии сознания. За века совместных странствий вампир имел немало возможностей убедиться, что вычленить истинный смысл из ее метафорического бреда — задача порой совершенно невозможная. Но и перечить не стоит. Путь наименьшего сопротивления состоял как раз в ином. Твердо, практически приказывая, он произнес:  
  
— Уходи. Я сам со всем разберусь.  
  
Друзилла улыбнулась, и, пошатываясь, выпрямилась в полный рост:  
  
— Это так славно! Принеси ей что-то получше кошечки. А завтра ночью приходите к нам! Устроим сюрприз для Спайка. Он будет так счастлив… совсем как в старые-добрые времена…  
  
После этого она медленно побрела к выходу из усыпальницы, придерживаясь рукой за стену. Под ее ногой хрустнул осколок зеркала — только теперь Энджел заметил, что весь пол усыпан стеклянной крошкой. Дождавшись, пока они останутся одни, он стремительно пересек склеп и опустился рядом с Баффи.  
  
— Что с тобой? Ты ранена?  
  
Никакого ответа не последовало. Она только сильнее сжалась, будто пытаясь втиснуться в стену, но взгляд все же подняла. Этого мгновения оказалось предостаточно, чтобы Энджел окончательно понял — на этот раз все серьезнее чем когда-бы то ни было. Но чем вызвано такое странное состояние? На влияние каких-то порождений тьмы не похоже, а на почерк Ордена — так в особенности. Открытых ран тоже не наблюдалось, но вместе с тем пульс едва прощупывался, а кожа на запястье отдавала неестественным холодом.  
  
— Ты совсем замерзла. Ну же, пойдем отсюда.  
  
Баффи медленно покачала головой, пододвигаясь чуть ближе. Ее взгляд блуждал по надгробной плите. «Покойся с миром» в рамке засохшего букета. Осыпавшиеся лепестки роз в полоске луча на мраморном гробу.  
  
— Это ведь сон… — тихо прошептала она. — Просто глупый сон…  
  
— Увы, реальность. И тебе сейчас лучше не оставаться одной. Убийцы Ордена могут этим воспользоваться.  
  
— Я для них уже мертва.  
  
Странная фраза повисла в воздухе электрическим током. В интонации не было и капли радости или облегчения. Только глухая боль. Энджелу хотелось задать сотню уточняющих вопросов, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что это будет некстати. А быть может, это просто был внутренний страх перед возможными вариантами ответа.  
  
— Ты что-нибудь ела сегодня? — Тщательно подобранная фраза была достаточно нейтральна, но вместе с тем и не пуста.  
  
— Слава Богу, обошлось без этого. Это было так странно…  
  
— В каком плане?  
  
— Кровь. Много крови. Энджел, а… как часто мне теперь придется ее пить?  
  
Взгляд не оставил и шанса на то, что все это — просто глупая шутка. И этот ступор, и поведение Друзиллы теперь становились вполне понятным. Объяснения подождут. Все подождет. Сейчас нужна лишь помощь и поддержка. Достав из внутреннего кармана куртки металлическую фляжку, Энджел откупорил ее и протянул Баффи. Конечно, такого количества ничтожно мало для новообращенной. Но это должно было хоть на какое-то время привести ее в чувства.  
  
Девушка без каких-либо эмоций выпила предложенную ей кровь. Она все еще с трудом соображала, что именно делает. Все это было похоже на утро после тяжелой, бессонной ночи. Но теперь ей стало немного лучше.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— А теперь пойдем, пока сюда не нагрянули наши старые знакомые.  
  
Баффи не стала спорить. Осторожно следуя вслед за Энджелом по темным переулкам, она смутно узнавала дома и редкие вывески магазинов. Что-то, отдаленно похожее на радость мелькнуло в ее сознании вместе осознанием того, что и ее дом, и школа находятся в противоположном направлении. Но трезвый взгляд на мир окончательно вернулся, только когда в ее руках оказалась чаша, по венца наполненная кровью.  
  
Темный фарфор был прохладным на ощупь, а темно-алая жидкость пахла просто одуряюще. Этот аромат был лишь смутно похож на привычный Баффи запах, с которым ей не раз приходилось сталкиваться до этого. Только теперь она ощущала его куда более полно. Стараясь не смотреть на то, что именно она подносит к губам, девушка сделала небольшой глоток, а затем стремительно осушила всю чашку. После этого Баффи просидела пару минут, рассматривая картины на противоположной стене и запоздало анализируя произошедшее за несколько последних часов. Наконец, сумев перебороть внутреннее желание взять тайм-аут, она спросила:  
  
— Энджел, могу я воспользоваться телефоном? Джайлз наверняка места себе не находит. И надо рассказать ему о приглашении Друзиллы…


	3. Chapter 3

Мистер Блэк работал охранником школы уже десятый год, и за это время успел смириться со всеми необратимыми странностями этого места.

Фанатичный библиотекарь до рассвета засиживается со студенческим кружком? Мисс Саммерс в школе чаще можно увидеть ночью, чем днем? Из библиотеки с завидной регулярностью доносятся звуки борьбы?

Не его проблемы. Зарплату ему все равно не повысят, да и не уволят тоже, значит можно с чистой совестью забивать на все. И эта ночь исключением не стала. Он лишь приоткрыл правый глаз, когда сквозь полусон различил чьи-то шаги, но ничем не выдал себя. Кутающиеся в лунную полутьму посетители были вполне мирными на вид. Наверняка очередные почитатели книг, пришедшие к мистеру Джайлзу на чашку кофе. Пусть себе проходят.

Баффи и Энджела подобный расклад событий более чем устраивал. Меньше всего хотелось с кем-либо объясняться. К счастью, больше никто на всем пути им не встретился. Школьные коридоры были тихи, пустынны и полны запахов бытовой химии.

С облегчением Истребительница заметила, что из круглой прорези в двери библиотеки идет свет. Значит, кто-то ее там все еще ждет. И, преодолев вспышку странного желания сбежать куда подальше, девушка повернула ручку и вошла внутрь.

Ксандр вскочил со своего места в ту же секунду, когда открылась дверь:

— Баффи! Ну наконец-то! Может, хоть ты объяснишь, что произошло?

На переполненный эмоциями спитч друга девушка ответила предельно лаконичным вопросом:

— Где Джайлз?

— Понятия не имею. Но когда я пришел, он был в таком состоянии, будто к нам решили наведаться все всадники Апокалипсиса, а ты взяла отгул.

Кивнув то ли юноше, то ли собственным мыслям, Баффи прошла к письменному столу и извлекла из ящичка пейджер. То, что второго там не нашлось, вселило надежду, что Наблюдатель все же догадался взять его с собой. Несколько минут ушло на передачу сообщения и получение ответа.

За это время Ксандр предпринял еще пару попыток прояснить ситуацию. Тщетно. Подруга была занята, а Энджел растворился в лабиринте книжных шкафов, и лишь звук талмудов, снимаемых с полок, свидетельствовал о том, что он все еще там. Вся эта странная ситуация все больше действовала Харрису на нервы, хотя он так и не мог понять, что конкретно является причиной его беспокойства. Хотя нужен ли вообще повод для этого, когда ты живешь над вратами Ада?

— Джайлз передал, что они с Уиллоу будут тут через пару минут, — произнесла Баффи вскоре после сигнала пейджера. Ее голос при этом едва ощутимо дрогнул.

Так и случилось. Вилл первым делом повисла на шее у подруги. Джайлз был более сдержан в проявлении эмоций, но от него так и веяло облегчением. На этот раз он даже не стал отчитывать свою подопечную. Обращенные к ней слова были лишь мягкой просьбой с нотами волнения:

— Пожалуйста, постарайся впредь обойтись без подобного. С тобой все в порядке?

— Ну, мне точно не хуже, — девушка через силу улыбнулась. — А еще нам подвернулся шанс беспрепятственно забраться прямо в логово Спайка. Только не уверена, стоит ли его использовать.

— Это очень напоминает ловушку, — вмешался Ксандр. — С какой стати ему звать тебя? Не думаю, что он хочет обсудить погоду…

— Нас пригласила его подружка. И, надеюсь, Спайк не узнает об этом раньше времени.

— Вопрос только в том, сможешь ли ты себя контролировать, — тихо произнес Энджел, потирая пальцем корешок книги. — Пока в этом плане ты довольно непредсказуема. Какое-то время должно уйти на адаптацию…

Ксандр, обведя взглядом всех присутствующих, осознал, что он один в этой комнате чего-то не знает. И на этот раз его тон явно доносил, что без прояснения ситуации диалог дальше не сдвинется:

— Да что, черт возьми, произошло?

Джайлз, сняв очки, посоветовал:

-Лучше присядь, тема не из легких.

Практически синхронно и Баффи, и Уиллоу сместились на пару шагов, оказавшись между Ксандром и Энджелом. Интуитивно обе девушки понимали, что реакция их друга может оказаться совершенно непредсказуемой. К счастью, после объяснений Харрис впал не в гнев, а в ступор. Дальнейшие вопросы были практически бессодержательны, и в разговоре он больше активно не участвовал.

А дискуссия неожиданно затянулась почти до самого утра. Джайлзу идея удара в спину врага явно нравилась, но он не был бы собой, если бы не задумывался обо всех мерах предосторожности. Баффи просто нуждалась в близкой цели, отделившей бы ее от неясной вечности, маячащей впереди. Боевая вылазка подходила на эту роль как нельзя лучше. И даже Энджел вскоре сдался под двойным шквалом аргументов.

Совместными усилиями адекватный план со сведенными до минимума рисками все же явился на свет. По крайней мере, в теории он таковым казался и выглядел вполне разумным. А вот вопрос с положением Баффи так и остался в подвешенном состоянии. Пока было решено объяснять ее отсутствие гриппом. О том, что делать дальше, вслух не говорили, ибо ни у кого не было даже идей на этот счет.

***

Полоса облаков над горизонтом уже окрасилась в розовый, а небо из пепельно-черного превратилось в синее, когда тихий щелчок замка отделил Баффи и Энджела от всего мира вокруг.

Несмотря на то, что Баффи бывала в его квартире и раньше, она только сейчас осознала, насколько продуманно оформлено помещение. Приглушенные тона, отлично выглядящие под желтоватым электрическим светом; тяжелые бархатные портьеры, плотно закрывающие окна; полное отсутствие зеркал и других отражающих поверхностей… Казалось, что время просто остановилось на каком-то из уютных вечеров, и теперь он вечно царит в этой комнате.

В любом случае, к себе она вернуться точно не сможет. Какое-то время ее мама еще поживет в сладком неведении, а потом… Потом они что-то обязательно придумают. Джайлз всегда находил выходы и из более сложных ситуаций. Значит ей самой лучше поберечь нервы, не касаясь лишний раз столь болезненной темы.

Тем более сейчас, когда перспектива далеко не самого легкого разговора уже ощущается в воздухе. Рано или поздно, но им с Энджелом придется расставить все точки над «і». В теории, можно было бы и солгать. В первую очередь ради сохранения его внутреннего равновесия. Но Друзилла уже отрезала путь к этой развязке. И подозрения явно есть. Так что надо просто найти в себе силы разрубить этот узел. Наедине, из ее уст — наиболее щадящий вариант из всех возможных.

Перестав рассматривать узор древесных волокон на поверхности столика, Баффи встретилась взглядом с Энджелом. Все это время он сидел напротив. И явно наблюдал за ней с такими же невеселыми мыслями.

— Ты можешь рассказать, как это произошло?

Вопрос разрушил всю канву объяснений, которая уже сложилась в голове у девушки. Он касался самой сути вопроса, а ответ должен был быть по существу. И в эту самую секунду слова застряли у Баффи в горле. Она с трудом выдавила из себя ничего не значащую, но правдивую фразу:

— Даже Джайлз не до конца это понимает.

— А вот Друзилла, по-видимому, да. И, если верить ее словам, то я каким-то образом обратил тебя.

— Это не твоя вина. Что бы там ни было, а иначе я была бы мертва.

Сбивчивые объяснения теории Уиллоу были бы совсем некстати. Осознав, что голая истина сейчас никому не нужна, Баффи без колебаний перешла на язык прикосновений и поцелуев. Все то, что она хотела сказать, сейчас могла донести только эта форма общения. Да и сама она отчаянно нуждалась в нежности и невербальной поддержке.

И, засыпая в объятиях любимого, Баффи чувствовала, что на ее губах вновь играет легкая улыбка. Ощущение защищенности, столь непривычное в Саннидейле, захлестнуло ее с головой. По крайней мере, теперь ничего не помешает им быть вместе.

Мысль была немного абсурдной, но она легко проскользнула сквозь туман дремоты, окутывая сознание девушки. Разум, осознав необратимость нынешнего положения, уже начал перестраиваться, выдвигая вперед сцены все даже самые условные плюсы, о главном из которых даже предположить было сложно. Так или иначе, но это несчастье уберегло их обоих от куда более жуткой развязки, практически намертво спаяв узы цыганского проклятья.

Но Баффи не понимала подобных тонкостей. Ее биологические часы недоумевали от резкой перемены, отчего сон то и дело обрывался. Мысли путались с образами и какими-то странными ошметками сновидений. К вечеру она сама не смогла вспомнить, что из ее дневных воспоминаний было явью. Но с началом приготовлений к визиту анализ отошел далеко на второй план. Жизнь существовала только здесь и сейчас. К тому моменту, когда солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, все было полностью готово.

***

Вопроса о том, куда именно нужно прийти, не возникло. Хотя Друзилла никак не обозначила места, у Баффи в голове нашелся до странного отчетливый образ заброшенной фабрики. Кажется, она видела ее во сне. Но откуда уверенность в том, что им надо именно туда?

Осознав, что сам Энджел ведет ее в нужном направлении, девушка решила повременить с этим вопросом. Оглядываясь по сторонам, она то и дело поправляла волосы. Уиллоу едва удалось уложить их в нужную прическу, и часть прядей все равно из нее выпала. Впрочем, главное чтобы узел на затылке, пронизанный двумя длинными шпильками, остался хоть в каком-то виде. В противном случае будет довольно сложно без подозрений пронести эти потенциально опасные предметы прямо в логово вампиров.

— Постарайся держать себя в руках, — напоследок дал напутствие Энджел. — Если дело примет совсем уж плохой оборот — беги. Я тебя прикрою.

Слегка улыбнувшись, Баффи кивнула. Одно движение вперед, быстрый поцелуй — и стук в обитую металлом заднюю дверь. Жест, отрезающий все пути назад.

Встречать их вышла сама Друзилла. Сегодня на ней было белое платье викторианского фасона. Рюши, кружева, небольшой кринолин — при взгляде на него Баффи невольно вспомнила костюм принцессы, который принес ей столько неприятностей на прошлый Хэллоуин. Да, сейчас он бы подошел явно больше простенького, хотя и изящного платья, помнившего еще встречу с Мастером. И почему из всех нарядов Уиллоу выбрала именно этот? Впрочем, ее система приоритетов была логичнее некуда. Не самый удачный наряд — сущая мелочь в сравнении с новостью о том, что Вилл и Дженни все же нашли ритуал, который сможет обеспечить миссис Саммерс спокойную жизнь.

— Тебя надо приодеть, — в подтверждение мыслей Баффи произнесла Дрю после пары фраз, которые с определенным усилием можно было принять за вежливые приветствия. Затем приобняла ее за талию повлекла за собой.

Истребительница успела обменяться с Энджелом взглядами. В ее глазах читался вопрос. В его — спокойствие и уверенность. Друзилла не навредит. В таком состоянии она не способна на это физически.

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Баффи преодолела порог комнаты и с облегчением услышала щелчок замка за спиной. Отлично. Дверь она в случае чего выбьет без проблем, а внезапные свидетели ей точно не нужны. Главное не слишком долго тут возиться. Вряд ли Спайк будет рад случайно столкнуться с Энджелом в каком-то из коридоров.

— Сделаем сюрприз для папочки… — себе под нос промурлыкала вампиресса, нетвердым шагом подходя к огромному шкафу с потертой краской на дверцах.

Распахнув их, она принялась неспешно перебирать вешалки с разномастными нарядами. Истребительница в это время с тактическим интересом изучала комнату. Пространства немного, открытые поверхности заставлены жутковатыми, но безвредными куклами, из тяжелой мебели в зоне поражения только массивная кровать под тюлевым балдахином. Две двери на противоположной стене ведут, судя по всему, в ванную и столовую. По крайней мере, оттуда идет крайне отчетливый запах крови. Но сейчас он не вызывал особого аппетита. Недаром Энджел заставил ее выпить целый графин незадолго до выхода.

Потирая выкрашенную под пластик шпильку, Баффи размышляла о том, лучше всего будет нанести удар. По правде говоря, она старалась об этом думать. Но реплики Дрю несли в себе какую-то странную, успокаивающую ауру. Встречи взглядами и вовсе вводили в транс.

— Думаю, это будет лучше всего, — с мечтательной улыбкой Друзилла подняла повыше ало-золотое кимоно. Ткань бесформенным потоком стекала с вешалки, и лишь кое-где можно было различить элементы сложного цветочного узора. — Да, Энджеласу это точно понравится! Но сперва надо смыть с тебя всю пыль двадцатого века.

С какой-то странной пассивностью Баффи позволила вампирессе раздеть себя. А вот купание оказалось тяжелым испытанием. Дрю явно отдавала предпочтение не современной косметике, а старинным секретам. После обмывания теплой водой в дело пошла кровь. И все это напоминало Истребительнице ее бешеную скачку во сне. Ощущения были схожими. И держаться надо было из всех сил. Если она выпустит эмоции из-под контроля, то непременно проявит ненужную ярость и тем самым сорвет весь план.

Нет, надо стоять и улыбаться, глядя в бездонные, гипнотизирующие омуты глаз Друзиллы и слушая ее полубредовые речи с неожиданными проблесками смысла. Они-то пугали и жалили больше всего.

— Ты — его новый шедевр. И это лучшее доказательство его любви к тебе, малышка. Он взрастит из тебя настоящую темную леди…

Прохладные слои кимоно один за другим ложились на кожу. А сквозь аромат розового масла Баффи по-прежнему слышала легкий металлический запах, намертво въевшийся в каждую пору тела. Вникнув во фразу, произносимую Дрю, девушка невольно оказалась под ударом размышлений. То, что в словах вампирессы явно была логика, даже пугало.

— Да, теперь тебе будет хорошо. Все уже вырублено по плоти. Поверь мне, я знаю. Мы прошли один и тот же путь. Но теперь боль уйдет навсегда. Отныне для тебя существует лишь радость. Скажи мне, сестренка, он уже научил тебя охотиться?

Длинный шелковый пояс слишком туго стянул талию, но Баффи и не поморщилась, только через силу кивнула.

— Тогда ты и сама все понимаешь, — Дрю закончила возиться с завязками, и взглянув на нее с расстояния пары шагов, с придыханием прошептала: — Как все удивятся, увидев тебя! Теперь все пойдет, как и должно. Как было раньше, когда наша неразлучная четверка гуляла по всей Европе. Как же ты похожа на Дарлу…

Сравнение резануло по сознанию куда сильнее, чем должно было. Из головы вмиг исчезли сомнения и жалость. Плевать на то, что Друзилла сейчас слаба и беспомощна, как котенок. Она должна исполнить свой долг. И точка. Вариантов тут быть не может. Следя за Дрю боковым взглядом, Баффи вскоре поймала оптимальный момент, когда та склонилась над комодом. Будто бы желая потуже затянуть узел на затылке, она извлекла из волос обе шпильки. Сейчас или никогда. Сотню раз повторенный алгоритм действий сработал в мышечной памяти прежде, чем мозг успел отдать осознанную команду.

Резкий разворот, отточенный удар заточенной древесиной в сердце — и через миг на месте, где стояла Друзилла, осталась лишь горстка пепла вперемешку с фарфоровыми обломками куклы и золотым гребнем для волос.

Истребление вампиров давно перестало быть для Баффи в новинку, но сейчас оно вызвало даже больше эмоций, чем в первый раз. Тогда было слишком много адреналина. Сейчас виной всему стали мысли. Странно было осознавать, что и ее саму можно убить так же легко. Взгляд наткнулся на палочки, по-прежнему зажатые в руке. Одно неловкое движение…

Резко тряхнув головой, девушка отвернулась и быстро вернула своей прическе изначальный вид. Ну, а теперь — вперед. Она и так слишком тут задержалась.

***

Энджел никак не прокомментировал ее новый наряд. Тихий, однозначный вопрос: «Как все прошло?». Утвердительный кивок в ответ. А теперь пора двигаться дальше. Спайк — вот главная цель. И тут вряд ли все будет настолько легко. Шок шоком, но нельзя рассчитывать только на удачу. И хотя все началось и закончилось куда быстрее, чем Баффи думала, без сражения действительно не обошлось.

Увидев ее в вампирской ипостаси, Спайк на несколько секунд застыл в ступоре. Энджел атаковал его со спины, но кол прошел по касательной. За этим последовала контратака, в которую Истребительница вступила с полной готовностью. Ей не просто хотелось сражения. Оно было жизненно необходимо, и даже неудобная одежда отошла на второй план.

Происходящее лучше любых слов убеждало ее, что мир не так уж и сильно изменился. В сущности, изменилась лишь форма его ненормальности. А базисы никуда не исчезли. Есть она. Есть долг. И есть порождения тьмы, которые не должны одержать победу. Бессмысленно при этом пытаться найти для себя более стандартные точки равновесия. Равно как и отрицать свою отделенность от мира.

И когда кол все же пронзил сердце Спайка, в душе у Баффи воцарился практически абсолютный штиль.

С остальными вампирами было больше шума, чем реальных проблем. Истребительница, отпустив себя на свободу, испытывала небывалый прилив энергии. Или противники попались на редкость слабые, или Джайлз прав, и она теперь куда сильнее, чем прежде.

Только отчего-то все это не приносило особой радости. Факт победа над главным врагом отдалась в душе лишь волной облегчения. Слишком много таких было у нее до Спайка. Каждый мог оказаться последним. И, рано или поздно, такое зло на ее пути встретится. Ну, а пока можно и пожить…

Еще раз обойдя все помещения заброшенной фабрики, Баффи окончательно успокоилась. Тут не было никого, кроме нее и Энджела. Да, теперь Саннидейл на какое-то время вздохнет спокойно. В отличие от иных порождений зла, вампиры были постоянным фактором риска. Несмотря на все старания Истребительницы, редко какая неделя обходилась без жертв их ночных вылазок. Около десяти человек в месяц, чье место в уютном пригороде Лос-Анджелеса вскоре занимали ничего не подозревающие приезжие.

Что же, надо будет приложить усилия, дабы новая ячейка вампиров тут не укрепилась. Если не силой — то страхом перед ней. И в этом деле ее обращение сыграет только на пользу. Кто рискнет сунуться в охотничьи угодья легендарного Энджеласа и экс-истребительницы?

Усмехнувшись этой мысли, девушка напомнила себе о том, что с визитом к Наблюдателю лучше не затягивать. Слишком много всего сегодня могло пойти не так. И незачем заставлять его волноваться дольше вынужденного минимума. Да и ей самой хотелось поговорить со своим наставником.

В который раз правота Джайлза начала казаться очевидной лишь спустя какое-то время. Нормальность и раньше была недостижимой, а ее иллюзия создавала одни только проблемы. Она никогда не смогла бы соответствовать идеалу, диктуемому миром. Так не правильнее ли отвергнуть его вовсе? Более чем риторический вопрос, над которым, тем не менее, можно провести в раздумьях не один час. Что же, у нее будет достаточно времени на это. Но когда-нибудь позже.

А в этот момент лучшим решением будет пара долгих поцелуев с привкусом победы. И тут им точно никто не помешает в самый неподходящий момент. А дальше — вечность, и попытка заранее распланировать ее — просто безумие. Но что-то подсказывало Баффи, что все сложится вполне неплохо…


End file.
